Free Runners: Origins
by RonnyBravo
Summary: Formerly Miracle Wolf. A healthy pup has been born to two gnaw wolves in the MacDuncan clan during the time of the first Liam MacDuncan. When they are kicked out, they escape and become free runners. And this event causes an organization to form under the noses of the Wolves of the Beyond; an organization that will secretly change what happens in the Beyond forever... Not AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A light snowfall fell over the MacDuncan territory. It was a peaceful night under the moon, not the kind many would think a very special event would occur on; or perhaps, not special but defiant, but special nonetheless to two wolves in particular. These two happened to be the only two gnaw wolves of the MacDuncan clan at the time, the time of the great Liam MacDuncan, the chieftan of the MacDuncans. None of the clan wolves would suspect that these two gnaw wolves were up to something, though suspicions had arisen about the female not feeling well recently and not coming right away when called for byrrgis or other deeds. And when she did participate in the byrrgises, she stumbled quite a lot and found it hard to keep up with the group. Eventually, she stopped coming altogether. Liam finally sent the Obea to check on the two wolves after countless pleas by the clan wolves to figure out what was wrong. If anyone could get the truth out of those two, it was the Obea.

And so, the Obea, a she-wolf named Natisha, walked along the path to the den of Iris, the female gnaw wolf. She hoped for some sort of good news to bring back to the chieftain such as the gnaw wolf feeling better. But the worst news she could think of to bring… she almost felt that it was true. That would be to have to tell the chieftain that Iris was pregnant, likely by the male gnaw wolf, Cilian. The two of them were so odd, born in the same season with the same deformity that made them _malcadhs_; a missing eye. But what was the oddest about it was that they weren't missing the same eye. Iris had only her left eye while Cilian had only his right. It was as if they were meant for each other.

But if what Natisha assumed was true it would be absolute defiance to the laws of the wolves. Gnaw wolves were not allowed to have pups in fear that the bloodlines would be further contaminated with their deformities. As such, Watch Wolves, wolves that guarded a sacred treasure who were once gnaw wolves and before that _malcadhs_, where not allowed to have children either. Natisha saw the den of Iris come into her view. As she had feared, Cilian was standing guard outside. His golden fur glowed in the moonlight. Natisha's eyes narrowed. Could it be possible that her assumption would be true?

As she walked closer, she saw Cilian become aware of her coming. He quickly rushed back into the den as Natisha walked down the bluff towards the mouth of the cave. Then she heard the mewling. That confirmed her suspicions entirely. She walked right into the den and glared at Cilian who was standing before her in front of Iris who was lying on the pelt that she slept on, a pup sucking at her teat right next to her.

"Care to explain yourselves?" asked Natisha casually.

"W-what right do you have to come here?" asked Cilian. Natisha narrowed her eyes again.

"I am here on the direct orders from the chieftain Liam MacDuncan," said Natisha fiercely. She could see Cilian's legs shaking violently. Iris put her paw around the pup defensively. Natisha felt bad for the poor girl sometimes. She would attract much more attention than her fellow gnaw wolf if she wasn't one herself. Her silver fur was the most beautiful that the Obea had ever seen. Not that Natisha would say that to the gnaw wolf's face... but Natisha felt odd talking to Iris when she got the chance. They both had silver fur after all. It was as if she had known Iris before she had met her for the first time.

She had not been the Obea to take these two to their tummfraws, but her predecessor who had died from serious wounds from a moose a while back. As far as Natisha knew, she was the same age as both of these gnaw wolves. But she could not produce any children for reasons unknown and as a result, had become the Obea of the MacDuncans. She had first met Iris when she came into the clan shortly after Cilian, after she had first been appointed as the Obea. There was a long pause of silence when finally, Iris spoke up.

"What shall you do to us?" she asked shakily.

"That is for the chieftain to decide," said Natisha. She narrowed her eyes at Iris now.

"Not that I'm trying to help you or anything, but I'd say you should skedaddle as soon as possible," said Natisha. She looked at the pup.

"It is my duty to check every pup that is born into this clan for deformities," said Natisha, "No matter who the pup was born to."

"Go ahead," said Cilian, trying to sound confident, "You won't find any." Iris nodded in agreement. Natisha almost smiled.

"Maybe none for you," she thought to herself. But when she checked the pup, she found nothing wrong. The whimpering was healthy as she poked the pup's belly with her paw (By doing this, she deduced that the pup was male.) and all of his claws were present and he also had no missing or deformed paws. Both ears were on top of his head and he had a tail that was wagging as he was tickled by the pokes. All that was left to check was his eyes. Natisha glanced at Iris and Cilian who were both staring nervously with their right and left eyes. Cilian had walked over behind the one he called his mate and nuzzled her as Natisha looked up at them. Natisha pulled up the lids of both of his eyes… and found two perfect green eyes.

"Incredible," she said in amazement, "A child of two gnaw wolves and no deformities." She pushed the pup back to Iris where he began nursing again. Both wolves breathed a sigh of relief. They each nuzzled their pup. Natisha felt tears forming in her eyes but she held them back. Obeas were not supposed to be emotional about anything at all. They were supposed to be barren and cruel and not care about anything that happened to the wolves that they abandoned. And yet she felt as though she should help out these two poor wolves. After all, she hadn't abandoned them; it had been the previous Obea who had done so. As she began to leave the cave to head back to the _gadderheal_, she turned around and saw that the two gnaw wolves were staring at her.

"You have defied the laws of the Beyond," said Natisha, "That takes courage to do. Good luck." She left the den of the gnaw wolves and headed back up the bluff towards the center of the MacDuncan clan.

After Natisha had left, Cilian turned to his mate.

"What shall we do now Iris?" he asked hopelessly.

"We'll think of something," said Iris. She didn't sound too confident. Tears were welling up in her eye. Cilian was sure they both felt proud of their son. To think that a child of two gnaw wolves could have no deformities! But still, it was defiant of the laws of the Beyond for two gnaw wolves to produce a child, or any gnaw wolf for that matter.

"We could try running away and becoming free runners," Iris said softly as she looked down at her son. Cilian shook his head.

"They would just hunt us down," said Cilian, "We'll have to wait for their decision of our fate. Then we shall make our move."

"But Cilian…" Iris couldn't finish because tears were streaming from her single left eye down her face. Cilian put a paw on his mate's shoulder and she lifted her head. He licked the tears off of the left side of her face.

"Our son isn't worried about this is he?" asked Cilian, "We shouldn't be either." He licked Iris's muzzle.

"Relax now," said Cilian, "We'll be just fine." Iris nodded and looked back at the pup. He had fallen asleep now but he was still sucking. Iris licked his silvery fur lovingly.

"He is our child," she said softly.

"And our hope," said Cilian.

* * *

Natisha almost stumbled into the MacDuncan clan's _gadderheal_. It was truly out of nervousness, about something she had been pondering ever since she left the cave.

"Should I lie for those gnaw wolves?" she kept asking herself quietly. But if she did that then she would be breaking a law by not being honest with the chieftain. Liam's eyes bore into her as she walked into the _gadderheal_. She ducked down into a submission posture.

"Well?" Liam growled.

"I am here to report that the gnaw wolf Iris is… is…" she stumbled on her words. Could she really lie for the two gnaw wolves?

"Go on," said Liam.

"She has birthed a pup!" Natisha blurted. Immediately, her face fell. The truth was out. There was squabbling all over the _gadderheal_. Liam barked for silence. The group went silent.

"So the gnaw wolf has decided to defy the laws of the Beyond, eh?" said Liam, "Do we have any idea who the birth father is?" Natisha saw her chance to say something. But she felt a twinge of remorse at the words that were about to come out of her mouth. So against her own will, she didn't say the words that she was going to say.

"Yes," said Natisha weakly, "The pup's father was guarding the cave. It is Cilian who is the father of the pup." Almost immediately she felt regret. She had just put the lives of both of the MacDuncan gnaw wolves in danger. The _gadderheal _was loud with conversation now.

"Two gnaw wolves having a pup together! It's profane!" someone yelled.

"Put them to death!" another yelled. Natisha shrank into her pelt at the chaos she had created. Liam barked loudly for silence again and the _gadderheal _became quiet.

"Is the pup a _malcadh_?" asked the chieftain. Natisha almost died of relief at that question.

"No," said Natisha simply and plainly. There was a murmur of shock that ran through the cave.

"Unbelievable," Liam said quietly, "Absolutely unbelievable." The whole gadderheal went silent for a few seconds. Liam stood up on his pelt.

"Tomorrow when the sun rises, I will see the two gnaw wolves Cilian and Iris here in this _gadderheal,_" Liam announced, "You are all dismissed with the exception of the Obea, Natisha." Every wolf left the _gadderheal_. Natisha pulled herself off the ground.

"What is it honorable chieftain?" she asked.

"Go to the gnaw wolves and deliver my news," said Liam. He glared at her. "And come right back." Natisha nodded and left the cave eagerly so as to get out of the chieftain's sight. Her decision was made now. Liam was onto her from the moment she stepped into the _gadderheal_. He knew she was up to something but not what it was just yet. She still had time. And those two were going to need all the help they could get.

* * *

A/N: I really have no clue where this story is going but I'm hoping that it will turn out well. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wolves of the Beyond if that wasn't obvious already. All Wolves of the Beyond characters, ideas, locations, etc. belong to Kathryn Lasky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natisha once again trotted down the path towards the gnaw wolf dens. She hoped by Lupus that the two wolves were still there, especially after what she had told them last night.

"_Not that I'm trying to help you or anything, but I'd say you should skedaddle as soon as possible._"

The words echoed in her head. They were the first things that had made her think about helping the wolves escape so that they could raise their pup. But now they had to stand before the _gadderheal _to hear the chieftain's decree. Hopefully it wouldn't be as harsh as it usually was… unless of course, non-_malcadhs_ had nothing to do with the equation. It was still hard to believe that that pup couldn't be deformed at all. She saw the den just a few more paces away ahead of her. To her relief, Cilian was standing outside of it. She broke into a run down the hill.

Cilian saw the Obea coming quickly at them.

"What does she want now?" he asked himself. Natisha screeched to a halt at the entrance to the cave.

"You could have just walked the last few paces," said Cilian.

"I am to return as quickly as possible," said Natisha, "I must deliver the chieftain's news to you."

"Then please come in," said Cilian. Natisha was surprised. No wolf would invite the Obea into their den if their life depended on it.

"I… I can't," said Natisha. Cilian looked at her suspiciously.

"What law of the Beyond says that?" asked Cilian.

"There isn't one," said Natisha, "But one never invites the Obea into their den, especially after the birthing of a pup."

"Well then we're different aren't we," said Cilian, "Come on. The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can get back to the chieftain." Natisha reluctantly followed him into the cave and saw that the pup was still nursing at Iris's side. Cilian went over and stood by his mate and waited for the Obea to speak.

"Go on," said Cilian.

"The chieftain would like to see you two in the _gadderheal _tomorrow when the sun rises," said Natisha, "That is all he told me to tell you." The two gnaw wolves stared at her blankly with their single eyes. It was as if they were one wolf staring at her.

"What else do you have to say," said Cilian. Natisha stayed silent for a few moments.

"I feel that you need my help," said Natisha softly, "I must apologize for exposing both of you in the _gadderheal _earlier. It was just my duty…"

"But why would you help us?" asked Iris. Natisha stared into her left eye.

"You two remember the events right after you were accepted as gnaw wolves into the clan don't you?" asked Natisha. Both wolves nodded.

"Yes, back when I met both of you…"

* * *

_The she-wolf staggered into the boundaries of the MacDuncan clan, seen only by the Obea. Many wolves were out on a _byrrgis _at the moment. The Obea ran towards the she-wolf and as she got closer, she saw that the wolf had a single left eye and beautiful silver fur._

"_Th-they're coming!" the she-wolf cried, "They're getting closer!"_

"_Calm down!" Natisha demanded. Inside she felt surprised. Just days before, a male wolf missing his left eye had come into the clan's boundaries and became a gnaw wolf rather quickly._

"_Who is chasing you?" Natisha asked. Her question was answered seconds later when a duo of terrible smelling wolves burst from the bushes that the she-wolf had come from._

"_Outclanners!" Natisha cried at the top of her lungs. Immediately, the _skreeleen _cry for Outclanners was howled and a group of wolves that had stayed behind in the camp rushed out to take the Outclanners down. The wolves quickly took down the Outclanners and when the task was complete, they all went back to the camp. Natisha took a few moments before speaking to the she-wolf again._

"_Where did you come from?" asked Natisha._

"_I-I-I don't know," the wolf stuttered weakly. _

"_Then you shall come and join our clan as a gnaw wolf," said Natisha, "I feel that you will get along quite well with the other gnaw wolf we have here." The she-wolf nodded shakily. Natisha almost felt bad for her. But not just bad, but some sort of kinship to the girl as if they had met somewhere before. But how was that possible? She was a _malcadh _for goodness sakes! It couldn't be possible as she hadn't taken any _malcadhs_ from the clan in her short career. And on top of that, this she-wolf appeared the same age as her._

"_Come along," said Natisha as she led the she-wolf towards the heart of the MacDuncan clan._

* * *

And it was most certainly true that Iris got along with Cilian; got along too much even.

"I felt a kinship to Iris when I first met her," said Natisha, "As if she were my own sister." She glanced at Cilian.

"And as for you… you were the one who saved me," said Natisha, "I feel that I owe you something."

"I remember," said Cilian.

* * *

_Natisha walked among the trees in the MacDuncan territory. It was a nice day, perfect for a walk, but suddenly, she heard the sound of hooves on the ground. She turned and saw a large moose walking towards her. Natisha backed away slowly. She had heard that charges from moose could kill wolves instantly. She suddenly stepped on a twig and the moose freaked. It charged straight at her and she began to run. Suddenly, she tripped over a branch and rolled over on her back._

"_This is it," Natisha thought to herself, "I'm going to be the second Obea in a row to die of a moose charge." She squeezed her eyes shut but no moose trampled her. As a matter of fact, she heard wailing from the moose. She rolled over on her feet and turned around and saw that the moose had been taken down and was lying lifeless on the ground. The attacker was a single right eyed wolf._

"_Are you alright?" he asked her._

"_I'm fine," said Natisha, "Who are you?"_

"_I don't know," said the wolf, "I've never had a name."_

"_A _malcadh_!" she thought in sudden realization._

"_Come with me," said Natisha, "You shall be named and shall join the MacDuncan clan." The wolf seemed confused._

"_What does that mean?" he asked._

"_You will become a gnaw wolf of the MacDuncans and maybe someday you will join the Watch at the Ring of Sacred Volcanos," said Natisha sincerely. She nodded towards a ring of volcanos out to the east. _

"_Come along," said Natisha, "We must see the MacDuncan chieftain." It took a few moments before he nodded reluctantly._

"_Good, then let's go," said Natisha._

* * *

"Well, at least now I have no reason to regret it," said Cilian looking down at his son.

"What have you named him anyways?" asked Natisha.

"Myron," said Iris, "His name is Myron." Myron… it had such a nice ring to it Natisha thought.

"Well anyways, I must be heading back," said Natisha, "Remember, when the sun rises tomorrow, be at the _gadderheal _or there will be problems." She walked out of the cave and turned around as she was leaving its mouth. The wolves were watching her as she went. Myron seemed to look straight at her eyes as well.

"And thank you for helping me care about something," she said softly. She walked back up the bluff and walked towards the _gadderheal_ once again.

* * *

A/N: Well it looks like Natisha is helping gnaw wolves out now. What might happen to them? And what will Liam MacDuncan's statement be? Well, we'll all find out won't we? It's kind of a short chapter because there wasn't much to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond. Everything belongs to Kathryn Lasky except for my OCs.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly over the MacDuncan clan the next day. Within its _gadderheal_, Liam MacDuncan waited for the two gnaw wolves to show up. He expected them to bring the pup, the pup Natisha had claimed to have no flaws. The reason he was calling them up was to see if that was true. It was as amazing as it was illegal. He had told Natisha to only tell them to bring themselves but had not specified about the pup; the reason being that he didn't want to scare them. If he had told the Obea to tell them to bring the pup, they might have fled. He heard footsteps approaching the entrance to the cave.

"Good," he thought, "They're here." Iris and Cilian walked into the _gadderheal _in the typical submission postures tails tucked between their legs. He smiled as he saw Natisha holding their pup walking in behind them.

"I see you haven't fled yet," Liam said.

"No honorable chieftain," said Cilian, "We haven't… yet." Liam glared at the two wolves. They had guts to defy the laws of the Beyond.

"Bring the pup forward," he said to Natisha. Natisha slowly walked pass Iris and Cilian who watched carefully as she took Myron forward and up to the chieftain. She dropped Myron in front of Liam and the chieftain looked at the little male pup in front of him in awe.

"So he is flawless," the chieftain said softly. He looked up at Iris and Cilian. "I am amazed in two different ways. One that you have completely gone up against our laws and two, that you have somehow together created a perfect life." He picked up Myron in his jaws and gave him back to Natisha.

"It is not against the law for me to urge you to leave the clan, but it is to not report this to the Fengo," said Liam, "So I highly suggest you leave this clan as soon as possible." Cilian and Iris were amazed. The chieftain was trying to get them to leave! Trying to get them to run away from this life that they both despised so much! Natisha gave Myron back to Iris who nuzzled him in thankfulness.

"But gnaw wolves who leave the clan are to be killed!" a wolf in the _gadderheal _suddenly spoke up. A chorus of agreeing howls went up.

"Silence!" Liam yelled fiercely. Every wolf in the cave went dead silent.

"If you really don't think that I should just allow them to leave, then I'll do something else!" Liam roared. Every wolf in the _gadderheal _shrunk back into their pelts. He turned to Iris and Cilian again.

"Since these wolves aren't smart enough to know that I am still following the laws of the Beyond, I fear I must expel you from the clan," he said sincerely. Iris looked over at Cilian and Cilian looked back. Expulsion from the clan meant not only that you couldn't come back but also that you would be hunted by that clan for the rest of your life.

"Leave as soon as possible," Liam threatened, "Or else."

* * *

Liam warned the two gnaw wolves well. By the time the sun had reached the top of its sky cycle, they were all ready to leave the clan. Myron hung clamped in his mother's jaws asleep. They were all set.

"Let's move," said Cilian, "They'll come after us by moonrise." Iris nodded and followed Cilian away from the den she called home. They had planned their route carefully and quickly as soon as they had arrived back at the den. They would head towards the southwest side of the MacDuncan territory, cross the river there and continue as far southwest as they could or at least until they found a den to stay in away from the clans of the Beyond. At paw press pace they should be able to make it to the river by nightfall, though having to feed their son would slow them a little.

The running took Iris back to the time that she and Cilian had first met. She had come into the clan shortly after he had and as was the case with all gnaw wolves, they were kept apart. But that didn't stop them from meeting on _byrrgises_ or seeing each other in the two dens that they stayed in.

"Ah yes," Iris thought, "The first run we took together…"

* * *

_Iris felt lonely, afraid, and very offended by the other wolves' behavior towards her. She had already been taught that this was what happened to wolves with deformities that somehow came back to the clan. She had been missing her right eye for her whole life for as far as she knew. _

"_Why are we treated this way?" she continued to ask herself, tears almost always streaming down the left side of her face, "It wasn't our fault that we _malcadhs _were born deformed." As she continued to repeat those words to herself, trying to comfort what warmth, whatever sort of flame still flickered within her heart, she didn't notice the large male wolf that had walked up behind her. _

"_Hello there," he asked her, "Why are you crying?" Iris turned around startled. The male was missing one eye like her but his left eye was missing and he had his right eye left to see with. He had bright golden fur and a kind look in his eye. She figured that this must have been the male gnaw wolf she had heard about from the Obea, Natisha, the one she had never been allowed to meet for whatever reason._

"_Wh-who are you?" asked Iris who had never talked to anyone in the clan besides the Obea. _

"_I am Cilian," said the wolf. _

"_I'm Iris," she told him. Her reluctances almost disappeared at the sound of his voice. It was absolutely amazing. Likewise, he seemed to be trying to get closer to her as if trying to lick the tears off of her face. It was like their meeting was destiny. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Cilian finally spoke up._

"_So, do you want to go for a run?" he asked suddenly. Iris was startled at the offer._

"_A-are you sure it's okay?" she asked. Cilian almost laughed._

"_Nobody cares about us," said Cilian, "We're gnaw wolves! We have to have some sort of fun in this misery!" _

"_O-okay," said Iris. She followed him out towards the western side of the MacDuncan territory, closer to one of the MacAngus packs but he suddenly veered south. She followed in confusion, wondering about the change of direction when suddenly, she lost sight of him. She tried calling his name a few times but it didn't work. She continued the direction he had gone nervously and suddenly, she was jumped by something from behind._

"_Whoa!" she cried as she tumbled down the hill she was descending. Cilian was rolling with her and they both hit the base of the hill at the same time. Iris couldn't help but laugh at the prank. _

"_Are you alright?" Cilian asked as he got up and walked over to her._

"_I'm fine," said Iris. She was happy now. She had finally found someone that she could relate to, another gnaw wolf like herself. She knew that it was against the laws for gnaw wolves to love, but she most certainly loved this wolf and nobody could deny her that. And she knew that he loved her back. She saw that they had ended up at the river that split the Beyond in two. They were both silent for a few moments. Then Cilian spoke again._

"_I… I know it's against the laws of the Beyond, but will you be my mate?" he asked. Iris was stunned. She had just met this wolf and she most certainly loved him, but to ask that question so soon? And yet she felt as though this wolf was the one destined to be with her; the one she would love._

"_I… I will," she said finally. Cilian smiled and licked her muzzle._

"_Alright then, let's get back to the place we're 'supposed' to be before they find us," he said. Iris nodded and the two of them walked side by side back towards the inner MacDuncan territory._

* * *

They continued running towards the south. They only had to stop twice to feed little Myron but other than that, they were moving quickly. But they heard howls coming from the direction of the innermost clan. They were already being hunted. But when they reached the river, the howls were still distant, meaning that they were good to go. Iris walked across the rocks in the river first with Myron and made it easily. Cilian listened for the howls of the hunting wolves and heard them getting closer. He quickly bounded across the river rocks and over to the other side.

"Come," said Cilian, "They're onto us." Iris nodded and they ran into the woods, hoping to put some distance between them, and the ones after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Myron walked by his father's side as they moved through the small wood they lived in. His father was taking him on a hunting trip, just a little ways from the den, to test his hunting skills. Myron was excited. He had killed a few snow hares before but today his father was taking him to find a caribou. He had heard that they were really hard to take down and track from the stories that his parents told him.

"Are we there yet?" asked Myron.

"Almost," said Cilian, his father, "The caribou herds usually pass through right about here…" Out of nowhere, something zipped over their heads. Cilian covered his son and looked around. Whatever had just come over them had dashed into the bushes. Cilian was about to get up but another zipped over their heads and then another. Cilian got up, certain that no more things were going to jump over them.

"What was that?" asked Myron curiously.

"I don't know," said Cilian, "But let's continue."

"Let's follow whatever that was!" Myron exclaimed with sudden excitement. Cilian looked down at his son, who was running around in circles. Myron was almost a moon cycle old, but acted like an immature child still.

"But Myron, what about the caribou?" asked Cilian, trying to coax his son out of his excitement.

"Oh right," said Myron, "Where are they Da?" Cilian sniffed the air. It was still thick with the scent of those who had just passed over them. They were all three wolves.

"On second thought, why don't we go yell at the ones who almost took our heads off shall we?" said Cilian with a smile. Myron looked confused but nodded his head yes. Then he got excited again and ran into the bushes that the other three wolves had entered. Cilian smiled and followed behind quickly.

Cilian stopped Myron when they came to the edge of a large clearing with a lone tree in its center. There were three wolves there, just as Cilian had predicted. Two of them seemed to be squaring off against each other, while the other was on her belly watching. Both of the wolves who appeared ready to start a fight were male. One of them lunged at the other. They began to tussle on the ground, the one on top seeming to be stronger.

"Oh boy," said Cilian, "Watch your father break this up." Myron watched eagerly as his father dashed into the clearing and jumped the two wolves that were fighting. They both looked up in surprise and dashed out of the way.

"Whaddya want!" one of them yelled.

"I happened to see that a fight was occurring so I broke it up," said Cilian, "I can't have my son seeing how awful some wolves behave right?" He gestured to the edge of the clearing where Myron was watching. The wolf to his left looked at him angrily. The female seemed as though she didn't care much and went to grooming her own fur. Then they both tried to jump him but Cilian rolled on his back and pushed them off. Then he rolled back to his feet and smacked them both to the ground.

"You can come out now Myron!" Cilian called to his son. Myron trotted over to his father excitedly.

"That was awesome Da!" he exclaimed.

"Now why are you fighting?" Cilian asked fiercely.

"It was his fault!" the weaker one said, poking his nose at his opponent, "He wanted to steal my mate so I attacked him!" Cilian looked to the other, who respectfully bowed down.

"He's got it all backwards," said the wolf submissively, "She is my mate, and he tried to steal her."

"You can't possibly believe him!" said the other wolf. Cilian looked between the two of them and then at the female.

"Who is true to their word?" asked Cilian. The second he asked the question, he looked between the two male wolves. The one on the left, the weaker one, was trembling and seemed to be backing up, just as Cilian had thought.

"You really think I'd go with this idiot over here?" she asked, gesturing to the weaker wolf, "My mate can only be a strong wolf." The stronger of the two fighting wolves stood up and licked his mate's muzzle. She returned the gesture with affection. Cilian turned to the weaker of the two wolves.

"I may be a free runner," said Cilian, "But even free runners follow some of the rules of this land. And that is one of them. Stealing another wolf's mate is profane. Get out of here!" The weaker wolf nodded quickly and ran off.

"Thank you for that," said the male wolf, "I am Ferrus and this is my mate, Galea. We are free runners as well."

"So there are more of us," said Cilian, "I had no idea that free runners actually did take mates. I thought my wife and I were the only ones."

"What about me?" asked Myron, who seemed to have had the whole conversation passing over his head until the part about free runners came up.

"Yes, you are a free runner too Myron," said Cilian, smiling and ruffling his son's fur with his paw.

"He's a cute one," said Galea as Myron ran around his father playfully, "Tell us, would you mind sheltering us for a while? A few Outclanners drove us from our shelter a while back and we've no place to stay."

"Not a problem at all," said Cilian, "I'm sure my wife will understand."

"And on the way, you can tell us about that missing eye," said Ferrus.

"Well, if you're going to be staying with us, I suppose you should know," said Cilian, "But first, we shall find a caribou and take it down. We can talk during that."

"Alright!" Myron exclaimed, "Finally!"

* * *

While they were hunting for the caribou, Ferrus and Galea told their stories. Ferrus had once been a _malcadh_ himself because his front left leg was shorter than the others. Yet he was so strong because he had figured out how to use that to his advantage. He had never gone back to his clan and taught himself how to hunt in the wild. He had actually only met Galea just a few weeks before, and it was love at first sight. Of course, then the other wolf showed up and tried to take her from him.

Galea was a different story. She was born into the MacAngus clan and found a mate almost immediately after she became fertile. However, her first litter of pups contained two _malcadhs_, which was an extreme rarity, and she had been cast out of the clan. She never bothered finding another clan after that and became a free runner.

Cilian shared his and Iris's story with them and then they found and killed a caribou. Myron did most of the work, though with Cilian's instruction, and severed the animal's head from its body, while the adults held down the caribou so that he could get a steady grip. This particular one had been obviously separated from its herd. Then they brought it towards the den they would share.

"Mum! We caught a caribou!" Myron shouted as he ran into the cave. Myron ran up to his mother and nuzzled her chin.

"It was awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Where is your father?" she asked.

"He's helping the other wolves bring the caribou here," said Myron. Iris's ears perked up at the words 'other wolves'. Who had Cilian found? Her question was answered as soon as the caribou was dragged into the mouth of the cave.

"There you are," said Iris lovingly. She licked her mate's muzzle and he returned the sign of affection. Ferrus and Galea walked over to introduce themselves.

"Iris, these are Galea and Ferrus," said Cilian, "They're free runners as well. Ferrus, Galea, this is my wife Iris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Galea. Ferrus nodded. They all ate their fill and Myron fell asleep shortly after, giving the two couples time to talk.

"So we heard from Cilian you both came from the MacDuncan territory," said Ferrus as they all lied down on the cave floor together.

"Yep," said Iris, "We were both gnaw wolves but we were expelled after Myron was born. We lost the clan just beyond the river that splits the Beyond in half. We haven't been bothered since."

"That's what we were told," said Galea, "But don't you think they would remember and come back after you?"

"No wolf clans sting the western Beyond," Cilian answered, "It's possible that they could be afraid of danger because there are no packs here."

"Or the Outclanners," said Iris.

"Yep, I've had a few run-ins with those fools myself," said Ferrus, stretching out and lying closer to his mate, "They really aren't very strong." They went on like this for a while, talking about their former lives and how they were doing as free runners before they turned in for the night.

* * *

They went on living like this for a while, six moons to be exact. In that time, Galea and Ferrus had their first litter together, two she-pups, one with a missing dewclaw who they named Tyra and the other, her sister, who was called Violet. Myron took to them like an older brother. Though he was over a full moon cycle older than them, he loved the two sisters. Eventually, even more were added to their number. A lone auburn furred she-wolf named Orani wandered into the forest they lived within shortly after the girls were born. Myron found her on a hunt and brought her back to the den, taking to her immediately.

Yet another starving wolf was found at the edge of the forest, unconscious. He had once been a MacHeath wolf but sired a _malcadh_, so he was cast out of the clan. Eventually, when Tyra and Violet were a little older, Galea and Ferrus decided that they would leave the den to go find one of their own.

"I'll miss you two," said Myron as he licked both Tyra and Violet's muzzles.

"We'll miss you too Myron," as they licked him back. The other wolves all said their good byes. There were twelve of them staying in the den in all and they were all very close. Then it came to Cilian and Iris.

"You two were the ones that started it all," said Cilian, "Perhaps we will meet again sometime."

"Yes, perhaps we shall," said Ferrus. He shook paws with Cilian and turned to his mate.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Galea nodded.

"Come girls, we are to leave now," said Ferrus. Tyra and Violet said one last good bye to Myron and then the family left the den. It was a new moon outside when they left. Another moon cycle passed. The four wolves aside from Orani, two males and two females, left in pairs of two to start new lives together as free runners. They also left under a new moon. Two more cycles passed. Orani still didn't leave. Another. She still hadn't left. Then the time came at two moon cycles old, that Myron would leave the den to fend for himself as a free runner.

"Promise us you'll remain safe," said his mother, tears welling up in her eye.

"Mum, you and Da raised me well, both of you missing eyes or not," said Myron, "I will be fine." His father approached him.

"If there is anything we can do before you leave, just tell us now," said Cilian. His parents had grown a little brittle with age. They could no longer hunt for him, but he didn't need them to anymore. He had become stronger and more mature.

"Trust me Da," said Myron, "I will be okay. And I promise I will come back someday, maybe with a family of my own."

"About that," said Orani, approaching him shyly. Cilian stepped back. Her head was down as she talked to him.

"Myron… I really like you," said Orani as her head came up to meet his, "I was wondering if you'd… you'd let me go with you." Myron seemed shocked. He had grown to know her well over the time she had spent with them, nearly ten moons. He didn't realize it until now, but he had deep hidden feelings for her. He licked her muzzle.

"Of course you can come with me," he said with a warm smile, "We can live together travelling the Beyond." Orani returned the gesture of affection.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked. They turned and approached the exit of the den they had shared with all of the wolves for so long. Myron turned.

"Mum, Da… don't worry about me," he said, "As I said before, you have raised me well, as though one wolf. You two were destined for each other and make each other whole." And with those last words to his parents, he left the den with Orani at his side, under the final new moon that the two couples would see together for a long while.

* * *

**A/N: I finally figured out what I'm going to do with this story. It is to be a foundation for my Wolves stories to come. I hope all of my readers are enjoying this story so far! Sorry if that part where all the wolves are joining them in the den feels rushed. I wanted to squeeze it all into this chapter and that was the only way it would fit.**

**I do not own Wolves of the Beyond, all characters, ideas, and places belong to Kathryn Lasky.**


	5. Chapter 5

Natisha ripped through the bushes with terror, running as fast as she could from the pursuing wolves. She had done something unthinkable for an Obea to do; she ditched her clan with a newborn pup that was a _malcadh_. The pup was dangling in her jaws as she ran faster than fast away from the wolves that were pursuing her. The clan had quickly discovered that she had made a run for it. How, she didn't know, but they were most certainly not happy.

Her fur was torn and her heart was pounding. Most Obeas wouldn't take a pup with them if they were going to leave the clan, but this was the only way she could. It was an excuse to leave clan boundaries. Why she wanted to leave you ask? A simple bit of information that the chieftain had shared with her is what caused her actions. That morning she had been told by accident that one of the former gnaw wolves of the MacDuncan clan, Iris, was her blood sister.

She had been shocked and had just stared at Duncan MacDuncan for a few seconds before quietly leaving the cave. She couldn't remember what they were talking about when he slipped; perhaps about the new gnaw wolf that had just come into the clan. "_Spotty_," she thought. He wouldn't last long. He had some sort of a disease that made him unable to walk well.

As she was thinking about what she was doing, she almost smacked into a rock wall. Three wolves from the MacDuncan clan burst from the bushes and surrounded her and the pup. She was doomed. They would tear her, and the pup, to pieces. She hoped as they got closer, shutting her eyes, that a miracle would come upon her. Nothing happened. Natisha had closed her ears and shut her eyes tightly just as the pup was naturally inclined to do (the pup by the way was missing a paw). But when she opened them again, a large, silver male wolf was standing over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I… I…" Natisha couldn't answer. The wolf terrified her. His green eyes bored into her and he looked like he could take down a caribou in a single bite to the neck.

"You don't look too alright," he said. She figured he was talking about the fact that she was covered in bruises and that clumps of her fur were torn off.

"Come with me," he said, "My wife will understand." Natisha was too scared to argue and followed him weakly as he led her around the stone wall. On the other side of it was a den and standing right outside the den was a black she-wolf gazing worriedly at the wolf who had rescued her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just a wolf and a pup being attacked," said the male who had saved Natisha. Natisha gazed into the den and saw that three pups were staring out at her next to the she-wolf. One was silver like her father; the other two were black and were male.

"Who is that mum?" one of them asked.

"I don't know Tory," said the she-wolf.

"Come," said the male wolf. Natisha followed him inside the den trembling.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Natisha weakly as she collapsed on the floor. The pup stumbled from her jaws and began whining. He was bleeding slightly from how hard Natisha had gripped him. The other three gathered around him.

"You may call me Myron," said the male wolf, "This is my family. My wife Orani." He gestured to the she-wolf who walked over and nuzzled him affectionately.

"And my children, Tory, Nya, and Pierce," he said finally. The pups didn't look up from the smaller one in the center of their circle. Orani gave a soft bark to shoo them away from the whimpering pup. Natisha couldn't speak. This wolf couldn't be…

"I smell no milk on you," said Orani, "Where have you come to have taken over in caring for this pup?"

"I… I was once the Obea of the MacDuncan clan," Natisha gasped, finding it hard to put words together, "I took this pup from it after learning that a former gnaw wolf was my sister…" She looked over at Myron who nodded for her to go on. She spoke only two more words, "Your mother." It took a little while for the words to register. Natisha saw spots before her eyes before she could see the reaction. Then she passed out.

* * *

Natisha awoke within a different den. She could tell because it was much more expansive and she picked up the scents of many other wolves. As her eyes opened, she saw a pup standing over her. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.

"You're awake!" he cried in a babyish tone. He danced around her happily before returning to her front. It took her a few minutes to realize that he was the same pup she had liberated from the MacDuncans.

"Oh," she said, finding it hard to get up, "Where am I?"

"Mum, we're in the society den!" the pup said. She paused. Did this pup just call her his mother?

"So you've come around," said Myron's voice from nearby. She looked up and saw that there were indeed many wolves around; probably around thirty for that matter. They were all chatting amongst themselves like old friends. Then she caught sight of the two wolves she'd never in her life expected to see again.

"It's… them…" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, my parents," said Myron, "Perhaps I should explain. We here are all known as the Myre Society of Free Runners. All of us live separated from the clans of the Beyond and we take in those who are _malcadhs, _those who have been kicked out of their clans for birthing _malcadhs_, those born into the wild, Outclanners looking for reform, and many other types of lost wolves."

"What about…" she lightly pointed a paw at the pup who was nuzzled against her side.

"Oh him," said Myron, "He's been nursing from you for a few weeks now since you've been out. How forunate that you managed to wake up on the night of the new moon!"

"Weeks!?" Natisha gasped in disbelief. So much was going through her head right now. How long exactly had she been out? How in the world could she possibly be nursing a pup? What did Myron mean by the night of the new moon? She was thinking them so rapidly she didn't realize that she had blurted them all out.

"I can't explain everything in one sitting, especially since the ceremony is about to start," said Myron, "But I promise to explain afterwards." He winked and then walked back over to where his mate was waiting. Natisha's mind was still racing but she felt her little pup's heartbeat against her chest and realized that he was sound asleep. She felt as though it didn't matter if her questions were answered suddenly. All that mattered was that she was a mother now. She didn't know how or when she had been producing milk, but she didn't care. She put her paw around her sleeping pup, her child. Her little Benjamin.

The wolves seemed to gather around a certain rock that Myron stepped upon to address the crowd.

"Welcome Myre Society wolves!" Myron said, "Under this new moon we welcome those who have just recently joined our organization. Our number seems to have doubled since our last meeting. Again I welcome those of you who have joined us. The Myre Society of Free Runners is a group of free running wolves in the Beyond who are separate from the clans. We support each other as we run freely through the Beyond, calling on each other if this howl is let up." Myron and pretty much half of the congregation lifted their heads to the sky and howled an easy tune, likely unable to be deciphered by the Wolves of the Beyond; Natisha herself did not understand it.

"This is the song of the Free Runners," said Myron, "New wolves remember it well and howl it if you are ever endangered in any case. One of your fellow free runners should come running." There was a brief time of practice of the song. Most wolves were able to catch on. Natisha found it to be quite literally a completely different language, not unlike the language that the wolves used, but different nonetheless. Still, she and Benjamin caught on quickly, Benjamin quicker than she could. Then Myron introduced the newcomers, including Natisha who revealed to the congregation (and Benjamin) what she had called her pup.

"Always remember to be on the lookout for those who are lost," said Myron after everyone had reassembled, "They need your help, and ours as well." He eyed Natisha briefly. "With that, this ceremony is finished. So let the new moon celebration begin!" The wolves burst into a cheer and then they disbanded all over the cave. There was howling coming from every corner. Natisha stayed where she was as Benjamin had fallen asleep and she felt it her duty to watch over him.

To her surprise, Iris approached her from the other side of the cave. Even in though she had aged quite a lot, she was still as beautiful as she was when she had fled the clan moons upon moons before. Her one left eye pierced into Natisha so much that she flinched. Natisha wondered if this was what it felt like to be faced by an Obea.

"My son told me everything," said Iris smiling, "I somehow knew it all along."

"You did?" Natisha asked in disbelief, "How?"

"I don't know," said Iris, "Perhaps it is a link between us sister. Myron has asked me to explain what has happened. When he found you a few weeks ago, you fell unconscious. He brought you here, where Cilian and I still stay and will always stay for the rest of our lives and we took care of you and Benjamin. Then as if from nowhere, your milk began flowing as though you were destined to take him as your child. I'm glad you have. You will enjoy motherhood while it lasts…"

"I believe that taking it from you," said Natisha, "I fear that the MacDuncan may come after me though."

"They will not," said Iris, "And even if they do, they will not succeed in taking us down." As if on cue, a howl was let up outside of the den.

"Intruders!" Myron yelled from across the cave. The free runners immediately got into some strange battle position. The newcomers tried to fit in the best they could and were directed by the more experienced wolves where to go.

"Stay here," said Iris, "Elder wolves and new mothers shouldn't fight, and you belong to both groups." Natisha nodded and put her paw around Benjamin protectively again. The wolves charged out of the cave and into whatever battle they were about to face. Natisha immediately began to worry for their safety. She heard the painful howling of wolves directly outside of the cave. The odd thing about this howling was that it seemed to be in two different languages. She suddenly realized that the society wolves must have invented an entirely new language all on their own, not just a few words for the howling song, just so the Wolves of the Beyond couldn't understand them. She felt Benjamin move closer to her.

"Mum, what's going on?" he mumbled.

"It's going to be alright Benjamin," she said softly, "Go back to sleep." She didn't feel to confident they would be alright themselves, but soon, no more than five minutes after the wolves had charged out, the free runner society marched right back in.

"That'll teach those clan wolves!" someone yelled.

"They won't be bothering us for a while!" another called out. Myron took his place again.

"That was a bit of a surprise," he said after he calmed them all down, "How rude of them to interrupt our meeting." There was a murmur of agreement.

"MacDuncan wolves," Iris whispered to Natisha, "They've always been the most suspicious of our presence."

"How often do you get attacked?" asked Natisha.

"Not often," said Iris, "My son has made it so that we are a widespread clan, free of the impurities of the clans of the Beyond. In our clan, there is no such thing as rank; everyone is equal under the rules of the society, no one is above anybody else, not even the leader. I believe it is something known as constitutionalism. We are all subject to the same rules.

"And as there is no rank, there is no such thing as inhibiting wolves from eating before others. Even as that is so, we are so widespread we can hunt for ourselves. And we meet every new moon to call a sort of roll call in this very den. If any clan tries to attack us away from the den, the howl goes up. If they try to take us under the new moon, they're asking for failure."

Natisha nodded in understanding. She now fully understood why none of the wolves that came back into the den appeared to be hurt in any way at all. They had driven the most powerful clan in the Beyond out of their territory in five minutes, all because none of them were tainted as the clans were.

"All new free runners in our society must answer one simple question," said Iris, "I shall ask it to you. Do you accept your status as a Myre wolf?" Natisha's heart leaped. She had lost everything she had as she tore free of her chains as the Obea of the MacDuncan clan. Yet she had gained so much coming out of there; a new pup, a blood sister, and a family of wolves willing to take her in.

"I do," said Natisha. Iris nodded.

"Let your freedom be alive for the rest of your life as a member of the Myre Society of Free Runners," Iris said. It felt like a burden had just been lifted off of Natisha's shoulders. A huge relief washed through her as she found herself knowing that she was free.

"Myron began this society didn't he?" asked Natisha.

"He most certainly did," said Iris, "He wished to make an organization for the wild wolves of this land to be as free as free could be. And he succeeded."

"He is such a miracle," said Natisha, "Born perfect of two unclean wolves, survived into the wild, and began an entire society just for those who are shunned in the Beyond."

"Yes, when he was born and you checked him for impurities, he felt like Cilian and mine's little miracle," said Iris, a tear rolling down her cheek from her sole left eye, "But he is so much more than that. He is miracle to every lone wolf in this land." Natisha nodded as they looked around they cave. The wolves had all calmed down and were chatting again. It was so peaceful just being there in the den, nothing binding them to anything, and anything that could bind them to anything reduced to nothing. True freedom rang through the cave softly from wolf to wolf.

"Yes, true freedom…" Natisha whispered to herself. She looked down at her little pup next to her. He was sucking now in his sleep. Even missing a paw, he seemed like such a perfect wolf. Iris and Cilian both felt the same way, as well as any deformed wolf in the cave. Perhaps the power of liberty that surrounded all of them purified them. Or maybe not. Maybe they were just perfect to begin with.

"You know, this society is a true miracle," said Iris. Natisha looked up at her and then back across the cave again. Then she laid her head down.

"Yes," she said, "Yes Iris, it is a miracle indeed."

* * *

**A/N: And with that, Free Runners: Origins/Miracle Wolf draws to a close! I promise that's not the end of the Myre Society though. Perhaps someday we will see more of them in one of my future stories. ;D**

**I do not own Wolves of the Beyond. All characters, ideas, and places belong to Kathryn Lasky.**


End file.
